Soubikakei
by Vanuzza
Summary: La Crucifixión de la Rosa Songfic Shoujo Ai


Aquí estamos bailando una canción sensual, nuestros cuerpos son víboras que se enredan, con la piel friccionada y las ropas deshiladas. Aquí estamos, danzando como una cobra hechizada. Nuestras caderas contoneándose, nuestras gargantas vocalizando nuestra sensual lirica.

_"Si yo fuera..."_

Tus ojos brillando como dos gotas de lluvia bajo la luna, contando una historia mientras el tren de la vida las acerca a una muerte certera contra el pavimento frio.

_"...una débil flor azul"_

La luna se filtra por los vitrales de colores, y es nuestro reflector en este escenario erótico. No me tengas miedo, aquí en nuestro mundo nadie puede vernos. Y son nuestros corazones latiendo acompasados en este baile sensual. Cada latido es un sueño que busca sobrevivir al momento. Somos solo dos rosas crucificadas en un jardín estrellado por la noche despejada.

_"¿mi cuerpo sonreiría abiertamente?"_

Tus labios abriéndose, tu boca drenando secretos en la mía. La cruz de cristales de colores en el techo, mírala y olvida las verdades. La moral es una falsedad. Si te amo y tú me amas es lo único que realmente vale. Es la única verdad.

_"Los petirrojos duermen juntos"_

¿Elegiste ser lo que eres? ¿Yo lo hice acaso? Nuestras almas ya escogieron el camino que desean seguir, demos paso al amor.

_"sujetos a las espinas"_

Somos solo dos rosas abriéndose paso entre las espinas, luchando por encontrarse. Pétalos que desean rozarse, y el viento no lo permite. Hoy hemos vencido, déjame mostrarte la fuerza de este amor. El castillo de oro que nos resguarda de la realidad, si esta es tu fantasía no te dejare despertar. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

_"La roja, roja sangre fluye"_

Aquí estamos en este Edén, el paraíso encantado. Escuchando a las hadas cantando, una belleza sin igual, solo superada por tu mirar. Aquí estas tu, aquí estoy yo, unidas en la eternidad. Y la sangre fluye de nuestras cortadas al luchar contra las espinas que nos encierran. Y nuestro baile sigue. Las ropas destrozadas, los cabellos desarreglados, las espinas manchadas de rojo. Nuestros labios igual.

_"hacia el delicioso néctar"_

¿Saboreas el amanecer? A esa hora volveremos a dormir, esta vez para siempre. Pero todos comprenderán que contra el amor no se pueden imponer cadenas. Son rosas, rosas que desean rozarse, eso son nuestras almas. Y con la misma fuerza del mar en tempestad, nos abrimos paso con nuestra voluntad.

_"La luna se baña intensamente"_

De nuevo es la luna brillando en el vitral. El prisma de colores bañándonos en su amargura. Atrévete a desafiar al mundo, aquí estoy a tu lado. Con mi espada en la mano para cortar de raíz tu dolor. Dos luces de colores bailando fugaces una danza en el cielo, desafiando a la muerte. Dos estrellas fugaces.

_"el principal momento es detenido"_

Tu cuello es el puente que me conduce al nido de tu corazón, cantando sus latidos como un pequeño polluelo de gorrión. Acelerado. La pasión gimiente entre nosotras, los jadeos que humedecen el aire. Tus ojos fijos en la cruz del techo. Te reflejas en él. Somos dos rosas crucificadas. Cruces de colores.

_"como un ruego, como una maldición"_

Elevando al cielo la oración honesta de nuestro afecto, aquí estamos pidiendo retrasos al tiempo en este amargo silencio. El telón ondeando, el candelabro apagado, y los gorriones cantando quieren destruir tu corazón.

_"cantando a la flor abierta."_

Somos dos rosas floreciendo en el jardín divino, prohibido edén de nuestros sueños mas recónditos. Aquí estoy, acariciando tus pétalos delicados, abriéndote ante mí, tu boca es una flor enrojecida. Tus pestañas las alas de un ave deseando salir de su jaula. Tus ojos son el ave soñando con la libertad, con alcanzar los colores del prisma en el cielo de cristal. La cruz... ¡La cruz!

_"¿Entonces esto quiere decir que me encuentro en la plenitud en flor?"_

Aquí estamos, dos rosas luchando contra el tiempo.

_"No se me permite preguntar"_

Entonces....entonces dime…

_"Si yo fuera..."_

_"...una flor que florece en lo salvaje"_

Eres un loto tan bello floreciendo en el pantano, aquel que te ha creado y al mismo tiempo rompió todos tus sueños, encerrándote en un cuerpo que no es real, que desea ver el mundo, caminar por las calles como una persona, como un humano. Pero sigues siendo tu: Una rosa de Cristal. Y lloras lo mismo cada noche al dormir:

_"¿mi corazón lucharía contra sus raíces?"_

Creada, manipulada, manejada para destruir. La vil marioneta del conejo apresurado por llegar a la cita con la Reina de Corazones. ¿Quién es la Reina? ¿Eres tú la Alicia desesperada por encontrar la coherencia y la sensatez en un mundo enloquecido?

_"En la profunda tierra..."_

_"¿cuántos cadáveres contaría?"_

Tus raíces atraviesan tu pasado, incrustándose allí. Pero tu corazón no desea ver el Cadáver de tus sueños. Encerrados en pila, uno tras otro, en un ataúd de plata, con la lapida cantando el recuerdo que olvidaste un día.

_"La oscuridad asesina la noche impura."_

La luz de tu mente se desata en una tormenta, y la lluvia desciende por tu ventana, por la pared del hogar de tus sueños. Tienes las mejillas empapadas y cubiertas de rojo. Te estás agrietando. Impura.

_"Estoy completamente pobre y completamente atascada. _

_El rojo tallo seguirá elevándose."_

Sigue elevándote, hasta alcanzar la cruz. Rozándola con tus débiles dedos. Mientras tú y yo continuamos la danza sensual de la Imperfección. Tú no eres hermana nuestra, yo no he sido completada. Pero aquí estamos, las rosas impuras enredándose entre sí. Floreciendo bajo la crucifixión de sus almas en el Edén Prohibido, como la fruta prohibida que rodó por la hierba cuando a los Primeros con una mordida envenenó. Que tu cuello sea la fruta, y que tu sangre sea el veneno.

_"Continúo buscando el escondido sitio iluminado _

_Como una ninfa celestial, como una bestia_

_Este sitio en que caigo es mi tumba y lo sé"_

Aquí estamos, escribiendo un nombre en la lapida. Abrazadas, nuestras piernas se sueltan de las espinas. La danza de las hadas, una ninfa dejándose devorar por la bestia hambrienta. Es el amor asesinado por la moral ¡Al diablo con la moral! Tus labios son la carne prohibida de la manzana del Paraíso. Arrancó el parche en tu ojo y limpio con mi lengua la lagrima que resbala por la tersura de tu epidermis. Y soy la serpiente del Génesis. Con alas negras. Somos dos rosas crucificadas.

_"Durante lo que dure hasta eso…_

_¿Querré amor?"_

"_No se me permite preguntar"_

¡AMOR! ¡PASION! ¡PECADO!

y lo disfrutamos, lo leo en tus gestos. En tus húmedos labios.

_"Las ramas volverán y las hojas huirán_

_Nuestros cuerpos no compiten con nuestra crucifixión _

_La luna intensamente reposa inactiva_

_Soy una rosa, soy una mujer*_

_Como una maldición, como un ruego _

_Los secretos ocultos son aromáticos mientras arden"_

Las ramas tratan de atrapar nuestros cuerpos desnudos, las hojas se han caído de nuestros tallos y las espinas tratan de alcanzarnos, rozarnos, atravesarnos. No compitamos contra lo inevitable. Reflejadas en la cruz de cristales. Somos el arcoíris tras la lluvia. De noche, inexistente. La luna brilla, nuestro reflector en nuestro teatro, la obra presentada de nuestra historia escondida. Soy una rosa, soy una mujer*, y tu también, aquí en nuestro mundo, en nuestros sueños, somos lo que queramos ser. El sol vendrá, y quemara todo lo que hemos construido. Pero antes que el conejo corra nuevamente, permíteme ser la Reina de Corazones, y tomar el tuyo de tu pecho, Falsa Alicia.

_"Mientras pregunto..."_

¿Me amaras?, ¿Yo te amo? La sonrisa sincera en tus labios que nadie mas a visto, me hace saber que es así. Olvídate de tu creador, ya me he olvidado del mio. Olvida el reloj que susurra el tiempo. Aquí estamos amándonos, como dos rosas envolviendo una cruz.

_"¿Y aún así..._

_...llegaré a vivir?"_


End file.
